Rebulding Lives
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: The second wizarding world was over and Lord Voldemort was defeated. However everyone now has another fight on their hands, to rebild their lives which were nearly destroyed by Voldemort and his horrible death eaters. Hermione Granger has her struggles with being the war's golden girl but can she juggle her new found fame with a new love interest?
1. Introduction

The war was over and Lord Voldemort was gone for good. Most of his followers had been captured and sent to Azkaban or had gone into hiding. The Wizarding World was slowly getting itself back to normal with witches and wizards trying their very best to rebuild their lives after the horrible events of the second wizarding war. The horrible war saw many an innocent life taken both muggle and magical. Those who were lucky enough to have survived, saw members of their families or their friends killed by Voldemort or the death eaters. They had seen horrors that would live with them forever and continue to haunt them for the rest of their lives. Is it possible that they could rebuild their lives with the help of their nearest and dearest of were their wounds just too deep to heal?


	2. Chapter 1 - A Long Wait

_Hello everyone. So this is a new story that I've started working on. At the moment I haven't really got a plan of what is going to happen to this story and the characters so please bare with me._

 _Note: Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks and Sirius are all alive in this._

 **Chapter 1 – A Long Wait**

Fred Weasley awoke from his peaceful slumber, stretching his long legs out in front of him on the uncomfortable bed, where he had been forced to lie for three long weeks now. A painful cramp seared through his left leg and he gasped in pain.

"Blasted wall." He complained, rubbing his sore leg.

This wasn't the only ache Fred had to put up with unfortunately. Fred, you see had been crushed by a wall which had been blast apart during the Battle of Hogwarts. He had been dead for nearly an hour before a faint pulse appeared. He had a broken leg, several broken rips, concussion, broken collar bone and several cuts and bruises, including a large gash to his forehead.

He had been taken straight to St Mungos where he the healers worked for long hours in a bid to repair all his broken bones and wounds. According to a healer, Fred was one of the worst they had seen which caused Molly Weasley to faint in her husband's arms. The healer looked after Fred was called Madame Wills who said that Fred was very lucky to be alive.

"Mr Weasley sustained several serious injuries. As his heart had stopped for nearly an hour, we do not know how much internal damage has been done. We will have to see when he awakes." Madame Wills explained to the Weasley family.

Molly collapsed into Arthur's arms, sobbing loudly. Hermione Granger, who had been at the scene and had tried everything to save Fred, gripped onto Ron's arm for dear life, tears trickling down her pale face. Harry Potter stood frozen to the spot he was stood as Ginny clung onto him for support, trying her best not to cry but she was finding it very hard as Fred was one of her favourite brothers.  
George, Fred's twin brother was stood frozen in fear, not knowing what to do or who to go to for support. He stumbled backwards and fell onto a plastic chair, dropping his head into his hands as he silently cried, longing for his twin brother and best friend to recover. Percy, Bill and Charlie, the three oldest Weasley boys were there too, as was Bill's wife, Fleur. Charlie sat himself down beside George and patted his younger brother on the shoulder.

"Fred's a fighter mate, he's not going to give up on us anytime soon." Charlie spoke in a soft tone in a bid to reassure his younger brother.  
"It's all my fault. I should never have left him. If I had been there, he wouldn't be in this mess." George sobbed.  
"Now, George, don't be blaming yourself. It was no one your faults." Arthur stated.

Percy went to argue his Father's point but quickly closed his mouth again.

"And that goes for you too Percy and Harry." Arthur quickly added.

Harry hadn't said two words since he arrived at the hospital. Molly had insisted that all her children, including Harry and Hermione got checked over but he didn't argue the point.

****  
Three long weeks had passed since the Battle and Fred was fighting fit once again. The healers had kept him in a coma for a week while his injuries healed as it would have been far too painful for him. It was a horrible time for his family and friends as they kept a beside vigil. When he did wake up, it was clear that his mind was not infected as he was attempting to crack jokes, left, right and centre. His limbs, however creaked every time he moved with pain shooting through his shoulder, legs and chest. He constantly cursed the wall that caused him this damage.

"At least your personality hasn't been affected." Bill grinned, as Fred cracked another joke.

The healers were constantly carrying out tests on him and he was on various different potions to help him get stronger. Bed rest was not something that Fred was a fan of. Actually Fred did not like being bedridden full stop. He was always on the go and liked to be kept busy. Fred was constantly asking the healers about when he was allowed to get home, only to get annoyed when they said 'soon'.

As well as taking various potions to help his wounds, he had to do physio to help strengthen his limbs, especially his damaged leg and shoulder. Fred was not one to give up without a fight and his stubborn side would often rear its head as he refused to stop until he made it across the bars.

"You are doing brilliantly, Mr Weasley." Madame Wills gushed.  
"I just want to get better and get home." Fred stated.  
"And you will. All in good time." Madame Wills replied.  
"Not soon enough." Fred muttered under his breath.

The boredom, the pale white walls, the constant smell of cleaning products and the quietness was driving Fred mad. All he wanted was to get home, back to his family, to eat a hearty meal cooked by his Mother, play quidditch outside with his brother and sister and open up his joke shop again. When the healers eventually told Fred he was able to go home, he could have jumped for joy and was counting down the hours until he could go home.


	3. Chapter 2 - Home Sweet Home

Here's the second chapter. I hope you all like. This explains a little bit about Tonks.

Chapter 2 – Home Sweet Home

Finally after three of the longest weeks of Fred's life, he was finally getting home from St Mungos. It was a long time coming in Fred's eyes. He woke early and ate the breakfast the healers had brought him. He then packed all his belongings into his backpack. The morning seemed to drag in far too slowly for Fred's liking and he continually watched the clock that was ticking on the wall. He had begun pacing back and forth in his room, waiting patiently on his family coming to collect him. He was visited by Madame Wills who gave him a box with all his potions in it.

"Make sure you take these potions as required. If you need anymore, please send us an owl requesting them. You will also be required to visit at least once a month for check-ups and more physio with us." Madame Wills explained.  
"Is there anything I'm not allowed to do?" Fred asked, crossing his fingers that flying wasn't one of them.  
"I'd recommend that you don't fly for another couple of weeks or use the Floo network in case one of your healed bones, pops out of place again." Madame Wills replied.  
"What about apparating?" Fred wondered.  
"You may feel dizzy and sick after your first few times apparating. If so take some anti-sickness potion before you do so and it should help." Madame Wills answered. "Maybe hold off on the quidditch for a bit too."

Fred let out some sort of exasperated, deflated sigh and dropped onto the edge of his bed.

"Unless you want to land yourself back in here again." Madame Wills said.  
"No thanks." Fred nervously chortled, running a fan through his unruly ginger hair.

The clock continued to tick loudly in Fred's ear as he waited on his family coming.

"Hurry up." He kept saying to himself.

11am on the dot the rowdy Weasley family entered the room with Harry and Hermione coming up the rear. Hermione had a face like thunder and her arms crossed her chest. Ron was looking a little red around the ears too and opted to stood at the opposite side of the room from Hermione.

"Are you ready to come home?" George asked his twin.  
"Of course I am. I've been here three weeks too long." Fred replied, a large grin spread on his handsome face.  
"Boy, will I be glad to have you home. The house has been a little dull without you." Bill grinned, patting Fred gently on his shoulder.  
"Well unless you class our little bro and Granger arguing as entertainment?" George added, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.  
"They wouldn't argue." Fred gasped, pretending to sound shocked.  
"I think we should get going." Molly spoke. "And free up this bed for someone else."  
"Have you got everything, Son? All your potions?" Arthur asked Fred.  
"Yeah. I've got everything." Fred replied.  
"Aren't we going to see Tonks, Mum?" Ginny questioned.  
"Not today I'm afraid. She's going through some treatment today and is only allowed family members to visit her." Molly answered sadly.

Tonks had been one of the other severely injured from the Battle of Hogwarts after being in a hugely deadly duel with her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. If it hadn't of been for a group of three ex Ravenclaw students, one of whom was training to be a healer, she wouldn't have survived at all. Most of Tonk's injuries had been internal due to Bellatrix using her faithful cruciatus curse on her. She had been in a coma for two weeks and kept drifting in and out of consciousness when she woke up.

"When can we go and see her?" Ginny asked.  
"In a couple of days hopefully." Molly answered.  
"I miss having her around." Ginny admitted, sadly.  
"Right. Lets get going." Arthur stated.

Molly bundled her family out of the room and into the busy corridor. Since the battle, the hospital was buzzing with patients, the busiest it had been since the first wizarding war. Fred had some forms to sign at reception before we could officially leave. Finally after three long weeks, Fred was finally free from St Mungos, stepping out of the vacated shop window and into the glorious spring sunshine that drenched the cobbled London Street. One by one the Weasleys apparated on the spot to their family home, the burrow.

A crooked little wooden house, stood stories high in the middle of a dusty court yard, surrounded by noisy garden gnomes, tattered wellington boots and chickens. Fred Weasley landed on the dusty path that lead up to the front door of the burrow. He straightened out his jeans and took in the familiar smell which instantly put a smile on his face. He followed his family to the front door and then into the hallway.

"It's bloody good to be home." He grinned.  
"It's good to have you home." George said, feeling very thankful at that moment in time.

George led his twin brother up to their shared bedroom on the second floor where Fred entered first, dropped his bag to the floor then flopped down onto his bed, with a happy sigh.

"I seriously thought you'd gone, Freddie." George spoke, his voice shaking slightly.  
"Don't be daft. You can't get rid of me that quickly." Fred chortled.  
"I'm being serious. Seeing you lying lifeless on that stretcher was the worst moment of my life. Don't you dare do that to me ever again!" George stated.  
"I wasn't going to give up that easily, mate. It'll take more than a wall and several death eaters to get rid of me." Fred replied. "How has everyone been anyways?"  
"Alright, I guess. Ron's been acting oddly and snapping everyone's heads off." George answered.  
"Nothing unusual about that then." Fred said.  
"Mum's been worried sick about you and Tonks but has been keeping up a front for the rest of us but I know she crumbles when it's just her and Dad. I've heard her sobbing to him a few times." George continued.  
"And the others?" Fred asked.  
"Dad, Percy and Charlie have been working at the Ministry to help Kingsley but they're all shattered. Bill and Fleur have been working endlessly at Gringotts too but you can tell everything has taken it's tole on everyone." George answered. "Oddly enough, Harry has been fine. We've all been having bad nightmares but at least Harry doesn't have you-know-who stuck in his head anymore."  
"How can Harry be so bloody modest? He's just defeated the darkest wizard of all time." Fred laughed.  
"You know what Harry's like, as modest as ever. Doesn't like being in the spotlight or having all the attention on him. I think that's partly the reason behind Ron's attitude." George said.  
"He's always been a jealous git towards Harry." Fred said.  
"He's been getting plenty of attention too. Mum wouldn't stop fussing over him in the beginning then she turned her attentions to the rest of us. I don't think Ron liked that too much." George explained.

What George said was true. When the Weasley family returned to the burrow for the first time after the battle, Molly insisted on fussing over every single one of her children. George retreated to the safety of his room to be alone, not wanting to be bothered by his family asking him 101 times how he was. She insisted on checking every single injury each of her children had received, even though they had already been checked by healers at Hogwarts before they left. She made several pots of tea, pots of steaming hot soup with fresh bread. Then there were her sudden outbursts of sobs as she looked out the kitchen window, praying for Fred's recovery and thanking her lucky stars that her children were all alive. She then demanded that everyone go straight to bed and insisted that Charlie stay with George. George didn't really mind having Charlie share with him as Charlie wasn't one to impose and he appreciated the company.

"Mum can be a bit overprotective and smothering at times. I've kept myself up here most of the time, only going down for food." George said.

Molly did have a habit of smothering her children with too much affection. She continually fussed over Percy, obviously making up for lost time and ensuring him that he was forgiven and welcome back in the family. Then there was George, despite him keeping himself in his room. She'd hammer on his bedroom door asking him how he was or if he was hungry, urging him to talk. George would insist that he was fine and only joined the others at meal times or when they visited Fred. Then there was Fred, everyone was worried sick about him.

Molly would constantly stand at the window and wait on an owl appearing with news on Fred. The Weasleys visited Fred once every day with George going more. At first Molly showered Ron with the attention he sometimes so desperately craved from his Mother. He was now a hero in his own right and Molly fussed over him a shocking amount but it got to the stage where Ron soon got tired of it. Then there was Ginny, the apple of her Mother's eye.

"You should not have been fighting Ginerva but thank goodness you're alive." Molly would often say to her youngest. "That horrible witch could have killed you."  
"But she didn't Mum." Ginny would point out.

It got to the stage where Molly turned her fussing to bossing her youngest two around, getting them to help with the household chores. Hermione and Harry were exempt from any forms of housework, even though Hermione offered a helping hand.

"What has Ron and Hermione been arguing about then?" Fred asked.  
"I don't know. You know what Ron can be like and Hermione can be very stubborn at times too. I don't know how she puts up with him." George replied.  
"Are they dating now?" Fred wondered.  
"I think so. Hermione is mental wanting to date Ron. She could do so much better." George answered. "Like you."  
"Never going to happen mate. She'd never break Ron's heart." Fred said, sadly.  
"Do you still like her or has that ship sailed?" George asked.  
"Yeah I do still like her and she did help save my life but she wouldn't look twice at me. I'm just an annoying prankster in her eyes." Fred replied.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, mate." George said. "So how are you feeling?"  
"Alright actually. I've a few aches in my leg when I walk and my shoulder still has some niggles but other than that I'm good." Fred replied.  
"Are you looking forward to having Mum fuss over you?" George asked.  
"Eurgh. Don't." Fred warned.


	4. Chapter 3 - Homecoming Dinner

_Thank you for the lovely comments regarding this story so far. I really do appreciate it._

Chapter 3 – Homecoming Dinner

Molly had gone all out with preparing Fred's homecoming dinner. Molly always knew how to put on a feast fit for a king at the best of times. She had reigned herself in a little bit though due to Tonks being in St Mungos and felt it disrespectful to have a huge party.

"We'll have a huge celebration once Tonks gets out of hospital." Molly stated and no one argued the point.

Molly had enlisted the help of Ginny, Hermione and Fleur to help her with the special dinner. She barked orders to the three ladies, left, right and centre which gained eye rolls from Ginny on several occasions. Hermione was very happy to help the woman who was like a second Mother to her and felt it was her duty to give something back to Molly as a thank you for letting to stay all those years. Molly gave Harry, Ron and George the task of cleaning up the garden and sorting out the naughty gnomes.

"Fred won't care about how clean or messy the garden is." Ron protested and for once, George actually agreed with him.  
"Other people will be coming around and I want this place clean and tidy." Molly stated.

The three boys rolled their eyes and set to work. The three of them didn't talk much as they chucked the gnomes over the garden fence, swept up leaves and rubbish and then attended to the weeds that lined the main pathway.

"Mum is such a slave driver." Ron complained, moping the sweat off his brow.  
"I'll be glad to get the shop open again." George said.  
"Are you looking to open it again?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. The sooner we get it opened again the better. We have to check it first to make sure it wasn't blown up or destroyed and then we'll have to make more products." George answered.  
"I'll give you a hand, if you want." Harry offered.  
"Mum won't want you to go back to the shop for a while." Ron said.  
"It's not safe and Fred you're not well enough." George said, trying his best to imitate his Mother.

Harry and Ron burst into fits of laughter at George acting Molly. It was the first real time in weeks that there had been genuine laughter in the Weasley home. The boys returned from their duties and wolfed down a plateful of sandwiches washed down with glasses of iced lemonade.

The smell from the kitchen of the burrow would have made your mouth water. Anyone who crossed Molly's path, however would have gotten an earful from her. She was bustling around the kitchen making sure everything was ready for the evening's meal. She had sent the others off to wash before dinner while she finished the last few things. She shot a look at her treasured family clock which had four of her family's hands pointing at 'Work' with the rest of them pointing to 'home'. An owl hooted loudly from outside then flew straight into the window, scaring Molly slightly. It was Errol bringing a reply from Lee Jordan, Fred and George's best friend from Hogwarts saying he would be attending the dinner along with Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. Molly quickly read the note and placed it to the side while she checked on the simmering pots on the stove.

"Ginny, Hermione, Ronald!" She shouted from the kitchen. "Could you three come down and give me a hand?"

Thundering footsteps coming down the stairs told Molly that she had been heard then Ginny bounced into the kitchen, her ginger hair flowing behind her.

"What needs done, Mum?" Ginny asked.  
"Could you set the table outside?" Molly asked.

Ginny grabbed the large pile of white dinner plates and carefully carried them outside to the large table which had been set up under a white cloth canopy for the evening as there wasn't enough room in the small burrow kitchen. Hermione followed Ginny out carrying a large tray of glasses. Molly had forbid them from using any form of magic. Ron took out napkins, sauces and salt and pepper shakers.

"What can I help you with, Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing at the moment, thank you Harry. And please call me Molly." Molly replied.  
"Are you sure? I don't mind helping you with something." Harry said.  
"Maybe you could take these salad bowls out for me." Molly answered, thrusting two salad bowls into Harry's arms.

When George and Fred appeared, she got them to take out the drinks and cast cooling spells onto them. While everything was getting set up the guests began arriving. It wasn't a large affair but Molly did feel it important to invite some of their friends. Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Padma arrived first. They were followed by the old Gryffindor quidditch team; Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Oliver. Lupin and Sirius also appeared with little Teddy but it was only a short visit as Lupin needed to get back to Tonks. A few select members of the Order were there too.

All the guests gathered around the large table, sitting in their groups, talking about nothing in particular. Molly, with the help of Ginny, Fleur, Bill and Hermione, dished out the yummy food to everyone and ensured that they all got second helpings of everything while keeping their drinks topped up. There was a positive atmosphere around the burrow as everyone enjoyed the food and the company of their friends. The sound of laughter echoed around the grounds.

Molly couldn't help but smile at the scene around her, that all her loved ones were alive and well. Yes, many an innocent life had been lost over the years and those people would never be forgotten. Molly did wonder how on earth all her family had managed to come of the war alive. Yes, Bill had been bitten by a horrible werewolf but he was living a very normal life without any werewolf traits. Yes, poor George had got an ear blasted off but again was continue to live a normal life despite having balance and hearing issues. Yes, Fred had nearly died but he was thankfully alive and cracking jokes with his family. All her beloved family had put their lives at risk to help save the wizarding world and had faced a great deal over the years. She could not have been prouder of every single one of them.


	5. Chapter 4 - Testing Times

_Thanks again for the comments on this story. Do not worry Ron fans, I will try my very best to not turn this into a Ron bashing story._

Chapter 4 – Testing Times

Hermione had, had enough of her boyfriend's angry outbursts. Especially when Ron flipped out for the smallest of reasons. Hermione wasn't even sure why Ron had lost his temper this time but she, for some reason was getting the blame for it.

"Grow up, Ronald!" Hermione shouted, then stormed out of the house and into the garden.

Hermione stormed over to her favourite oak tree by the lake and sat herself down on the grass feeling deflated. She had only been seeing Ron for about three weeks and it wasn't going well at all. Ron would be the loving boyfriend one minute then fly off the handle the next. Yes, they had been through a horrible ordeal and each of them were dealing with it differently. Ron had always been hot headed but he had gotten worse in the last fortnight. Hermione tried in vain to help Ron, but she ended up walking on egg shells around him all the time and felt helpless.

Tears began to cascade down Hermione's cheeks as she pulled her legs up to her chest. She wondered what exactly was wrong with Ron. It didn't help that every time someone asked Ron what was wrong that he'd storm off muttering "Nothing." Or "Leave me alone." Under his breath.

"He'll talk when he's ready." Molly would say but you could tell she was worried too.

Harry too felt like he was fighting a losing battle with Ron. Hermione did think that Ron had maybe fallen back into his old ways of being jealous of Harry. Harry was being showered with attention after he defeated Lord Voldemort and everyone wanted to speak to the boy who lived. Hermione shook her head, letting her bushy hair fall over her tear stained face. Why did Ron have to ruin everything? Why did Ron have to make her feel like complete and utter crap at times? Why wouldn't he confide in his two supposed best friends? Fred's homecoming dinner had just ended and everyone had, had a great evening and yet here she was sat outside crying over another stupid argument with Ron. She heard footsteps heading in her direction and hoped it wasn't Ron. She really didn't want another confrontation with him.

"What are you doing out there on your own Hermione?" the male voice asked.

Hermione removed her hands from her face and looked up at the towering ginger haired figure of Fred, through her watery eyes.

"What has my lovely, younger brother done now?" Fred asked, carefully sitting down beside Hermione.

Hermione blinked several times to rid her eyes of the tears. She didn't really know if she wanted to confide in Fred, but he did seem a little concerned. Plus, since Fred woke up, the two of them were getting on quite well and he had now taken to calling her by Hermione rather than Granger too. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh Ron. He's just being Ron." Hermione answered.  
"An insensitive wart then?" Fred asked. "Immature idiot?"  
"Yes. I guess you could say that." Hermione replied.  
"George told me about the arguments between you and Ron. I hope he's not being too hard on you?" Fred said.  
"We've all been to hell and back, Fred. I guess it's just his way of coping with everything." Hermione said, sadly.  
"But he has no right to take it out on you when you're just trying to help. You haven't done anything wrong." Fred stated.  
"I just wish he wouldn't bottle everything up. All I want to do is help him but he won't let me in." Hermione sniffed. "He's pushing Harry away too."  
"Harry will stick by him though as that's what Harry does." Fred said.  
"I'm surprised Harry hasn't cracked up. He's been through more than the rest of us put together. Ron could do with taking a leaf out of his book." Fred said.  
"I admire Harry so much for how he's dealt with everything. I do feel sorry for him too, he's been through so much in life and I can't imagine having to deal with all of that and now being the saviour of the wizarding world." Hermione said. "I guess we all deal with things differently as well."

A fresh set of tears fell from Hermione's brown eyes as she thought about Harry. Fred placed a supportive arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly, letting her cry freely into his shirt. Fred gathered that this may have been the first time she properly cried in weeks. It was also the first time Fred saw Hermione let her guard down around him. The first time he saw a vulnerable side to Hermione. Hermione sobbed hard into Fred's chest, letting all her emotions spill out as Fred comforted her the best he could. Hermione never let anyone see her like this, not even Ron or Harry. Ginny had been the only person she had opened up too and had a little cry too about everything. However everything was starting to get to Hermione. If it wasn't Ron constantly having a go at her for no reason, it was having the weight of being the War's golden girl on her small shoulders as well as being Harry Potter's best friend mixed with the effects of being a 17 year old who fought in a dreadful war.

"I'm sorry Fred." Hermione quickly apologised, lifting her head off his chest and drying up the tears.  
"No need to apologise, Hermione. It'll do you the world of good to get that off your chest." Fred replied. "Do you feel better?"  
"Not really, if I'm being honest." Hermione sniffed.  
"What exactly did Ron say to you this evening?" Fred asked.  
"It was over something completely stupid and he just had a go at me for no reason." Hermione answered, trying to remember how exactly the row had started. "I think he's a little on the drunk side."  
"He did drink quite a bit this evening." Fred said.  
"I was just talking with Ginny about us going clothes shopping in muggle London some time and when Ginny went to get us drinks of water, he came into the room and wanted to know what we were talking about. I told him about the shopping trip and he started on me, telling me that we can't go into muggle London and what have you." Hermione explained.  
"Why did he have a go at you because you want to go shopping in London?" Fred quested, an eyebrow raised in confusion.  
"You're guess is as good as mine." Hermione answered.  
"I wouldn't worry about him, Hermione." Fred said. "But I know he's obviously getting to you."  
"I don't think we're going to work out as a couple either." Hermione admitted, sadly.  
"What are you going to do?" Fred asked.  
"I have no idea. I want to break up with him but I don't to break his heart, especially at the moment when he needs my support." Hermione replied.  
"You've got to do what you think is right, Hermione and you should put yourself first for once." Fred said.

Hermione fell into deep thought for a few moments. Both Fred and Hermione sat in silence just listening to the sounds going on around them. An owl hooted from somewhere and a dog barked in the distance. Molly then shouted on the two of them to come inside.

"Thank you Fred, for listening to me." Hermione said, standing up.  
"It's not a bother at all Hermione. Feel free to talk to me anytime you need a friendly face." Fred replied.


End file.
